The Radicals 2
The Radicals 2 is an Action role-playing game developed by Rated R Studios and published by UbiSoft. It was released in 2020 for both the PlayStation 4 and the Xbox One. It is the second entry in the Radicals series, and of course the sequel to The Radicals. Plot The Radicals 2 takes place about one year after the events of the first game: The Blue Baron and the rest of his gang have been thrown in prison, Silver City has been rebuilt, and the Radicals' heroic deeds have made them nationwide celebrities. However things turn for the worst when The Blue Baron and his Kliq escape from prison, forcing The Radicals to oppose them again. As if this wasn't enough, Andrew White's lust for power leads him down a dark path and he joins forces with the Blue Baron; becoming The Rocket. Can The Radicals stop this new threat? Gameplay The gameplay is roughly the same as from the first game. The only addition being that there is a new mode known as Rage mode, in which any player can do his or her special without their energy bar depleting for thirty seconds. This new feature is to help players when they are outnumbered by enemies. Characters Paige O’Neal/Sparky: The leader of The Radicals. She has the power to manipulate electricity and magnetism with her body. She is beautiful, charismatic, and optimistic; all of these qualities make her an effective leader. She loves freedom and having fun, and she hates being tied down; she usually avoids getting into relationships because of this. Prior to getting her powers, she was a popular cheerleader. Even without her powers, she stood up for others and was nice to everyone; thus setting the stage for her becoming a hero. She and the rest of the Radicals gained their powers after they were caught in an explosion at the Element Red plant that their father ran. She has led the Radicals in many adventures by the time the game starts, and is adored by the people of Silver City for her leadership skills. Blaine O’Neal/WarBandit: Sparky's younger brother. He has the power to use 99.9% of his brain at any given time. As a result, he has a genius level intellect, and his memory and focus have been significantly enhanced. In addition, he has the ability to learn and completely understand anything by simply observing it. For example, he was able to teach himself various by simply reading books and watching internet videos. Although he has always been very intelligent, he suffered from a learning disability which hampered his academic performance. With his newfound powers, he excelled in school and became on top of his class. He creates the equipment the Radicals use to fight crime, and uses his own weapons and gadgets such as: His signature Bo fighting staff, a Taser wire used for stunning opponents, sticky bombs, and ADA (Applicative Defense Assistant); an artificial intelligence that controls Tower R and assists the team in their adventures. He has a sarcastic and witty sense of humor, throwing clever insults at both friend and foe alike. His abilities have also given him fourth-wall awareness; meaning that he is so smart that he knows he is a video game character, leading to humorous situations. When Andrew White turned evil, it affected Warbandit emotionally as Andrew was his best friend. In addition, he feels responsible for it and he tries several times to make things right. Cortez Campbell/Rock: A longtime friend of Paige and Blaine and star runningback on the high school football team. His powers are superhuman strength, endurance, and durability. When angry or his life is in danger, he goes into a state called “Rock Rage”; in which his speed, strength, and durability increase exponentially and he gains unstoppable momentum. He is also highly skilled at fighting and is one of the toughest kids in school. He loves sports and partying, and he secretly has a crush on Paige but does not know how to tell her. He grew up in a poor neighborhood, but moved once his father started working for Arthur O’Neill. He may be rugged and tough, but he has a sensitive side and seeks to protect the people that he cares about. Miguel Hernandez/Thunder: '''The twin brother of the Lightning Kid. He was initially a member of the Kliq along with his brother and Razor, but after growing tired of a life of crime he joins the Radicals. Although the Radicals initially mistrusted him, after proving himself, they eventually warm up to him and he becomes a full member. He has the ability to generate concussive sound waves by clapping his hands against any surface. He becomes close friends with the Radicals, Rock in particular. He is a loner who dislikes taking orders. Secondary Characters '''Andrew White/The Rocket: The primary antagonist. His envy of the Radicals for having superpowers has become outright hatred and a lust for power, he has gone to the Blue Baron to get his serum. He hopes to become as smart as Blaine and he does; however, he takes too much of the serum and he goes insane as a result. After building an jet-propelled exoskeleton armed with various gadgets, he calls himself The Rocket and sets out to takeover the world. The Blue Baron: He and the Kliq have escaped from jail and resume terrorizing the city. Which forces the Radicals to once again oppose him. Category:Rated R Studios Category:Superhero Category:Action RPG Category:The Radicals series Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Playstation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Ubisoft Category:"T" rated